


Snowballs and Snuggles

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Charlie and Duffy spent Christmas together. Series 31.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 3





	Snowballs and Snuggles

The sound of his alarm beeping roused Charlie from his slumber. There was something inherently wrong with an alarm going off early on Christmas morning but having been a nurse for over 30 years now it had become just a normal part of his life. A movement beside him reminded him of how much his life was now set to change however. Glancing over to his side he watched his fiancee roll over and resettle back to sleep having also been briefly disturbed by the sound of his alarm.

Laying his head back against the pillow briefly he smiled. It still didn't quite feel real that they were engaged. He still hadn't wrapped his head around the fact that she had told everyone in the middle of the Christmas party that they were a couple. In most respects their current relationship had been much the same as it had been in the past but going public, well, that had been a whole new experience for them. It was something he'd tried to persuade her to do several times in the past but she had always resisted. Now he realised that all he'd needed to do was wait til she was ready. Now that patience was finally paying off and, boy, had she been worth the wait!

He sighed. He knew he had to get out of bed and prepare for work but he really didn't want to leave her side. He quietly sat up and headed to the bathroom.

When he returned to the bedroom several minutes later he found Duffy awake and pottering around the room, two cups of coffee and a plate of toast sat on top of the dresser. She turned to him as she heard the door open. "Your coffee and toast are over there. Give me 15 minutes and I'll be ready to come with you."

Confusion filled his face. "But you're not working today Duffy." He replied.

"I know but I don't want to spend Christmas morning by myself. I'm sure you'll be able to find a use for me." She smirked.

"Don't you want to just go over to Peter's early? I'm sure they'd love to spend more time with you." He queried.

She looked down awkwardly. "Um... Ryan is going over there this morning... I thought it best to give him some time with them without me being there."

"Ah... I see. Yeh that's probably a good idea. Well, if you're sure you don't mind?" 

She placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Of course I don't mind." She replied, disappearing into the bathroom to get ready. 

-x-

They arrived at work about 45 minutes later. They'd driven to the hospital in Duffy's car as it was much better equipped to deal with the snowy conditions than Charlie's "vintage classic" car. As she parked the car she looked over at Charlie with an amused smirk on her face. "We're here now so you can let go of the edge your seat!"

He pulled a face of mock innocence. "I don't know what you mean. I wasn't doing anything of the sort!"

"I've been driving long enough that I think I can manage to get from your house to the hospital without crashing!"

"Well there was that time when you hit a bus stop..." He began. 

"I didn't hit it, I swerved to avoid it!" She exclaimed as she got out the car. "Anyway that was years ago, I've been driving for years without any accidents since then." 

"Yeh, in New Zealand where I doubt they get a lot of snow."

She rolled her eyes at him and began walking towards the entrance.

He quickened his pace to catch up with her and slipped his hand into hers as they walked across the carpark. As they reached the doors they paused, looked shyly at each other and down at their joined hands. He smiled softly at her and gave her fingers a gentle squeeze before letting go of her hand and entering the building a few steps ahead of her.

The reception area was busy so they made it through there without any of their colleagues noticing them. As they walked through the staff room door a voice from behind them called out.

"Can't even bare to be seperated for a few short hours. Well, aren't you two just the cutest?" Elle laughed.

Duffy shrugged. "I had a free morning so thought I'd offer my expertise." 

"Oh did you now?" Elle sniggered.

"As a nurse!" Duffy replied, rolling her eyes at Elle and elbowing Charlie who had started to chuckle beside her.

"Well I'll let you get on with your... work... then." Elle winked and then turned to head back towards cubicles.

After hanging up their coats and placing their belongings in their lockers Charlie turned to Duffy. "Are you sure you don't mind coming in today? Just because I've got to work doesn't mean..."

"For the last time it's OK. It'll keep me busy for a few hours." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you in a bit." 

She turned to leave but Charlie took hold of her hand. She turned back towards him and he pulled her into his arms. He caressed her cheek and they shared a lingering kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He squeezed her hand one last time and they heading in different directions to start their shifts.

-x-

The department soon filled up with patients - accidents don't stop just because it's Christmas day afterall - so they barely caught a glimpse of each other all morning.

As Charlie entered the staffroom he heard his phone beep in his pocket.

"Meet me in the peace garden. I have coffee. D x"

Smiling, he placed his phone back in his pocket and headed to the exit. He walked through the doors and turned towards the benches. As he rounded the corner he became confused as he couldn't see her sat waiting for him. He opened his mouth to call her name when suddenly a large amount of snow was dumped down the back of his hoody from behind...

"What the..?" He spun around just in time to see Duffy take off running across the carpark, laughing hysterically. He began to chase after her. How was she so damn speedy? He was about to give up and simply wait for her to get bored when he noticed she'd taken a corner round the building that he knew led to a dead end. Perfect. He reached the corner just as she realised her error. "I'm going to get you for that!" He laughed.

She tried to escape past him but he caught her around the waist. "Let's see how you like getting covered in snow!" He chuckled as he pushed her over towards the snow drift that had formed against the wall.

Duffy let out a shriek as she tumbled backwards. She reached out her hands and managed to grasp hold of the front of Charlie's jacket, pulling him over with her.

Duffy landed with a thud in the snow and Charlie landed on top of her causing her to let out a groan. Pushing himself back slightly he saw the pained look on her face. 

"Sweetheart are you OK? I'm so sorry! I..." The rest of his words were muffled as she threw snow in his face, laughing as she pushed him over onto the snow beside her. He grabbed handfuls of snow and threw them back at her as he tried to dodge the snow she was throwing at him. They continued to wrestle and throw snow at each other for several minutes, each attempting to gain the upper hand over the other, neither prepared to admit defeat.

Laughing, they flopped onto their backs on the snow, their breath forming clouds in the cold air. Charlie looked across at Duffy with a smile. "How about we call it a draw?" He suggested, his breathing slightly laboured. 

"Never!" She laughed as she half-heartedly threw another handful of snow in his direction.

Catching hold of her wrist he pulled her over onto him. "Come here you infuriating woman!" He laughed and kissed her. He ran his hands down her body as the kiss deepened until he reached the bottom of her jacket. He snuck his hands underneath and placed them under her tunic. 

She let out a shriek as his freezing cold hands touched her skin. "You git!" She gasped. 

Charlie gave her his best innocent looking face. "My hands were cold and you're always so snuggly and warm." 

"Well my hands are cold too so..." She moved to place her hands under his clothes. He gave her a dirty look. "All's fair in love and war Charlie!" She laughed as she buried her hands under his jacket and lay them flat against his stomach.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed.

She laughed again and lent down to kiss him once more. They kissed for several minutes more before reluctantly parting. "We should head back inside."

Charlie stood up and held out a hand to Duffy to help her up. "You still owe me a coffee!"

"Alright, alright! I'll make you one in the staffroom."

Walking back into the department they attempted to make their way to the staffroom as inconspicuously as possible. They entered the staffroom and walked over to their lockers just as Elle walked in the opposite door. 

"Oh I can't wait to hear the story behind this!" She laughed, indicating their soaking wet clothes with her hand. 

"Well, um, it's very icy outside and, um, she slipped over." Charlie pointed at Duffy who rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded to Elle a lot like the words "utter bollocks".

"Duffy?" Elle queried grinning.

"I didn't slip, I was pushed!" She countered folding her arms.

"You started it!"

"And I won!" She declared triumphantly.

"Only coz I let you."

"Whatever Charlie." She rolled her eyes once more.

Elle shook her head as she watched them argue. They were worse than her teenage sons! "Alright enough you two! Back to your own corners til you can play nicely again."

Duffy grabbed a clean uniform from her locker. "Oh I always play nicely don't I Charlie?" She purred at him, winked and left the room to go get changed.

Elle turned back to Charlie. He was blushing and squirming slightly. She laughed. "Oh Charlie, you never stood a chance did you?" She walked back through the door before pausing, leaning back around the doorframe and grabbing the handle. "I'll just close this so you can, um, compose yourself..." She closed the door behind her but he could still hear the sound of her laughter ring out from the other side.

-x-

By the time Charlie returned from changing his clothes, Duffy was lent against the counter making coffee. He walked over and stood close behind her. "Its not nice to tease Duffy." He whispered in her ear.

She turned to face him, her eyes wide with innocence but a small smirk playing on her lips. "I have no idea what you mean."

Charlie's hand reached down and began to fondle her bottom. "You knew exactly what you were doing."

"Charlie!" She exclaimed, her voice sounding scandalised. "We're in the staffroom."

He captured her lips briefly before trailing kisses down her neck. "Since when did you suddenly become so shy?" He mumbled against her collar bone.

She giggled, trying to concentrate but he was making it difficult to. "Drink your coffee Charlie. We need to go back to work."

"I can think of better ways to warm up." He replied, giving her bottom another squeeze.

"Later..." She whispered against his lips as he kissed her again.

"No, now..." He replied, his hand moving to the zip of her tunic.

Suddenly the door began to open. They jumped away from each other and attempted to look casual as Elle walked back into the room. "Sorry to break up the festive mood but I need your help with a patient Duffy."

Duffy nodded, took a quick swig of her coffee and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek. "See you in a bit." 

As she and Elle walked towards to door Elle coughed and looked pointedly at Duffy's uniform. Duffy looked down and saw it was partially unzipped. She blushed and sheepishly pulled the zip back up. Elle laughed. "Outrageous the pair of you!"

-x-

The second half of their shift turned out to be just as busy as the first half had been so the hours passed quickly. Duffy walked outside into the carpark and saw Charlie stood waiting for her, a suspicious grin on his face and his hands behind his back. She held back slightly. "Put that snow down Charlie!" She warned.

Charlie gasped at the accusation. "I don't know what you mean." He closed the distance between them and quickly lifted his hands above her head. She closed her eyes, preparing to get wet. When nothing hit her she waited a few seconds before cautiously opening her eyes and looking up. She laughed. Charlie was holding mistletoe above her head. "You're far too suspicious for your own good Duffy!"

The kiss they shared quickly heated up before Charlie pulled back reluctantly. "We better head to Peter's before I change my mind and insist you drive us home instead!"

Duffy chuckled as they linked arms and walked back to the car. "Later, Charlie, later." She whispered into his ear.

Oh it was going to be a very merry Christmas indeed!


End file.
